lyrania3fandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Temple
High in the mountains outside Ainarly City, there lies a temple full of very greedy monks. I suppose I shouldn't say 'greedy', per se. Although they have an almost fetish-like desire for jade, they are willing to impart wisdom in their areas of expertise in exchange for the sparklies. If you wish to develop into a complete defender of Lyrania, it would be wise to visit these twinkle-eyed recluses and learn what you can. As you become more learned in a specific area of the Jade arts, it will cost more and more for the monks to teach you what they know. Each art starts at 5 jade for the first skill level, and each corresponding skill level will cost an additional 5 jade. So the second skill upgrade for a given jadeskill will cost 10 jade, 15 jade for the third, and so on. Critical Hit Chance Critical Hit Damage Heroism Leadership Archaeology Jewelcrafting Serendipity E-peen The Jade God Critical Hit Chance Critical Hit Chance is the study of pinpoint precision with attacks to vital locations on an enemy. As you enhance your ability with this jadeskill, you raise the chance that you will strike a critical blow against a mob or boss, causing more damage than a normal attack. The additional damage cause by a critical attack is a base of 50% extra damage, but that can be increased through the Critical Hit Damage skill (see below). As Critical Hit Chance is measured in a percent, it is easy to determine your statistical chance to land one of these coveted blows. At 50% Critical Chance, your odds of hitting your opponent for addition damage is theoretically 1 in 2. This is of course not guaranteed, but merely stating the chance. Critical Hit Damage Critical Hit Damage is the study of additional damage to a critical hit through either more force or a more potent strike to a vital area on an enemy. Each Lyranian has a base damage of 50% extra attack power if landing a critical blow. But the strength and prowess of a critical hit can cause even more damage if one enhances their natural abilities in this skill. At the base 50% Critical Hit Damage, one does damage at a 1.5x amount than a normal strike. If Critical Hit Damage is increased to 100%, one would increase their damage to that of 2x normal. Heroism Heroism is the study of strength against the bosses of Lyrania. For both bosses that attempt to terrorise the cities and villages on a regular basis as well as bosses that are summoned and trapped for guilds to unleash their fury upon, Heroism allows one to increase their attack strength and defence against either type of boss. With the increase in Heroism, you will be able to cause more damage to bosses than normal, as well as take less damage than one usually would. Along with that, it also increases the chance that you will land a status-altering blow against an area boss, which can lower its accuracy in hitting fighters, lower its defences, etc. There is a very small chance during an area boss fight that you can receive a free boost to your Heroism. You will see the message "You spot a flaw in the 's tactics. You're confident that you've learned from this experience and will put up a better fight against the boss from now on!" Leadership Leadership is the study of instilling the optimum morale into and getting the highest efficiency out of employed Tradeskill workers. Increasing your Leadership will allow you to pay your workers less for their work on the farm, or in the mines, or wherever you may be sending them. At 100% Leadership, your costs are halved from what they would normally be without any Leadership skill. At 200% the costs drop to 1/3, 300% they are 1/4, etc. Archaeology Archaeology is the study of finding random, hidden dungeons through the lands of Lyrania. The monks of the Jade Temple will help hone your skill in finding the dungeons hidden all over Lyrania if you train this discipline. As you travel to different parts of Lyrania, dungeons may be naturally easier or harder to find. Your chances in finding these hidden locations is completely dependent on where you happen to be, or how difficult the mobs are you are questing on. To read more information on your chances to find a dungeon, click here. But in basics, at 100% Archaeology, you have doubled your chance to find one of these highly-sought labyrinths. Jewelcrafting Jewelcrafting is the study of efficient jade-usage in crafting jewellery. It is only natural that the monks of the Jade Temple would train others in a skill to prevent large loss or use of their precious jade. As you become more fluent in the ways of Jewelcrafting, less jade is required for a piece of jewellery that uses the same amount of gems without any Jewelcrafting skill. Similar to Leadership, at 100% Jewelcrafting, the cost of jade for jewellery is cut in half, 200% is 1/3, etc. With the advent of Smoosh, one will have a better chance at successfully combining items. Serendipity Serendipity is the study of how tradeskills work. Investing in this skill will increase your chances of finding reagents (Potion ingredients, more on those here) by 'boosting' your effective level in any tradeskill. This boost has no effect on the amount of resources obtained, only on the amount and and chances of obtaining reagents, as such it only affects Farming, Mining, Quarrying, and Woodcutting. E-peen E-peen is the study of growing one's electronically-manifested penis to show the internet world how incredibly awesome they are. Personally, I think the monks are just being complete jadewhores in teaching this to others, but that's just my opinion. If one desires to puff out their chest and slap their ginormous e-peen on the table and cause it to nearly crash at the sheer might and girth of it, be my guest. As one astute Lyranian pointed out, E-peen is measured in inches and the longer one's e-peen is, the more incredible and better at everything that person is said to be. The Jade God A player can now kneel before the statue of the Jade God, place some jade at its feet, and hope to gain the god's attention and start a jade rain. To start the rain, a player needs to make sure the amount of Bonus Jade reaches at least 1000. Whatever amount is donated, there is a 50% bonus given to the jade portion of the pot. Type /pot to see how much is currently in it. Example: This month's pot: Money: 100p 0g 0s 0c Jade: 92,684 Gems: 200 Tokens: 432 91 tickets have been found so far 705 Bonus Jade remain to be found! A player would needs to donate 295 jade to trigger the rain. The Jade in the pot would increase to 92,832 (the 50% bonus). Jade Rain Trigger Amounts # Under 10,000 is a tiny rain. # 10,000-24,999 is a small rain. # 25,000-49,999 is a moderate rain. # 50,000-99,999 is a large rain. # 100,000+ is a gigantanormous rain.. Keep in mind, the Jade God is a son of a bitch. Jade rain is a misnomer. Jade Sprinkle is a more apt name. The jade found each few seconds can easily be 20,000+, counting all the little finds, such as lockboxes of jade. Hidden globals also account for it.